


Gone

by Michael_InThe_Bedroom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10-0 list prompt a friend gave me, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oops, Sad, Suicide, Wow it started out so happy, alex speaks like twice, caring!Thomas, selective mute!Alexander, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_InThe_Bedroom/pseuds/Michael_InThe_Bedroom
Summary: Thomas was gone, and took part of Alex with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't read if this triggers you pls dfghjk  
> and i apologize for my shit writing

10.  
Alexander looked up at Thomas, his beautiful brown eyes full of happiness, genuine happiness. His eyes spoke all the words he wouldn’t-no-couldn’t say. Thomas smiled down at Alexander, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair.

9.  
Alexander waited for Thomas to come back, and he practiced his pronunciation so he could impress him, he wanted to be able to tell Thomas that he loved him. He wanted to be able tell him that he loved him, even if he couldn’t bring himself speak.

8\.   
Alexander grinned widely when he heard Thomas walk in, and practically ran down the stairs, eyes bright with joy and endless love. He looked up at Thomas, and finally said it. “I-I love you.” He said in a wavering, scratchy voice, a voice he hadn’t used since he was 12. Thomas’ face lit up, and tears welled up in his eyes. “Y-You spoke, oh my God, you spoke!” He cheered, picking up the smaller boy and gently spinning him around, eyes wide and full of happiness. “I love you too, darlin’, I’ll love you forever, remember that.” He said, hugging Alex tightly.

7.  
Alex didn’t speak after that, he couldn’t bring himself to. The words that filled his brilliant brain couldn’t be spoken, so he wrote. He wrote, and wrote, and wrote. He wrote until he could barely stay awake, and still wrote. He had to document his thoughts somehow….right?

6.  
Nothing good ever lasts. He’s learned this the hard way, why still believe in happiness now? Thomas was gone, and he only said three words to him. “...I’ll love you forever, remember that.” The words echoed in his mind, after all these years, he never spoke a word. He didn’t write. He simply existed. Alex visited Thomas’ grave daily, cleaning it up and replacing the flowers. It seemed like he was always there. People pitied him. He didn’t care anymore, he just...couldn’t. Thomas was gone, and took part of Alex with him.

5.  
Alex spent his time cleaning counting all the people he’d lost. His mother, his cousin, George, Laurens, Philip; all dead. Eliza; decided he wasn’t worth the effort. Angelica and Peggy; went with their sister, gone forever. Left. Lafayette went back to France, and Mulligan went with him. Never came back. Burr; wanted nothing to do with him. Now Thomas was gone. Forever. Never coming back.

4.  
Alex was breaking. Slipping. Bit by bit. Soon there’d be nothing left, just the broken shell of a man.

3.  
Alex kept going to Thomas’ grave. He should’ve moved on by now. He just...can’t. It didn’t feel right.

2.  
Alex was broken. He went through the motions, eyes empty. He ran his too-thin hand over Thomas’ grave, sighing. He wasn’t coming back. Alex replaced the flowers with trembling hands.

1.  
“Thomas. I’m sorry. I love you..” He said, the first words he’s spoken since Thomas’ death, leaning against the wall with a loaded gun to his temple. He fired the gun.

0.  
Alexander was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> well then  
> thanks for reading if you managed to read that shit


End file.
